Leandra
by Nosgothfan
Summary: Someone from Nosgoth visits Earth. Rated Teen now until further chapters. Reviews needed. Even bad ones.
1. Californian Vampire

(Note: I have no idea where this is going. But please review anyway.)

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain is owned by Eidos Interactive and Crystal Dynamics. I do not own Legacy of Kain.

The bodies were starting to get harder and harder to hide. Everything is so controlled here. So very few dark places to hide. Being a vampire is not exactly the easiest thing in Los Angeles.

She was thankful for her Disguise cover. Without it, she couldn't imagine performing even her most trivial nightly tasks. Her pitch black hair turning chestnut brown, her skin giving the false impression of a blush, her claws reverting back to a thin and fragile state. If it weren't for her inhuman green eyes, which never seemed to change despite her best attempts at perfecting the spell, you could almost say that she looked common...even downright bland.

Good.

The human she was tracking now never noticed her more then the others. Always going about their everyday behaviors. In the past, when she had the opportunity, she would sit at a café(the waiters never seemed to notice that she wouldn't touch her coffee) and watch them. Study them. She never really found anything interesting, but it came in handy to know that most tended to repeat their same actions. Always going to the same restaurants, the same movie theaters, the same stores. Every night was the same night. She gave up searching for something new in them after a few years of her 'research'.

Her prey tonight must have been no older then 25. He was quite handsome really...if it wasn't for the pathetic fashion attempts at declaring his independence from the rest of them. Yes, you are so different, aren't you? That's why you come down here every night, always around 8, and have a smoke around the closed up diner. Same brand of cigarets, same diner. She guessed that he thought no one would see him during these times when he wanted to be alone. Too bad he thought wrong. She also guessed that he felt safe considering he was right near a busy street. Too bad indeed.

She waited for him to slip under the broken fence before she found a dark spot of her own and quickly climbed up to the roof. She watched as he finally settled down on a pile of wood he considered a suitable chair. Her nose cringed as she inhaled some of the fumes. She hated that smell. The smell of burnt paper and wet dog. Not to worry, she wouldn't have to put up with it for long.

The victim jumped as a sudden noise came from around the corner. "Who's there?" he shouted, not really wanting an answer. The fear gripped him . It threatened to take complete control of him, but slowly he inched his way to the edge of the building, listening intently for any other noises. He should have run, he knew he would just have to sneak back under the fence and he would be in a swarm of people. But he never was the smartest in the world. None of them were. Carefully he glanced around the edge...please let it be a cat. Holding the big pipe his hand found instinctively, he took a deep breath and turned the corner. Nothing. Not even a dog or a rat. Just nothing.

He never noticed the shadow above him. He never noticed the well shaped form slide down behind him. He never noticed her until she was inches from him...and he never noticed the fangs until they sank their way into his throat.


	2. Family Bonds

(Thank you for all reviews so far. There should be more chapters soon, I have a general idea of how this is going to progress but not exactly sure now what emotions I wish to depict about this character. I'm still working out her personality.)

She slowly settled into the couch of one of the many smaller rooms of the mansion. Flipping through the channels of the television with anything but interest. Prime time sucked.

After her snack earlier tonight, she came home and was faced with just how boring life here can be. In 300 years of her existence as a vampire, she found courtly life to be completely unchanging. The decadence becomes old rather quickly.

She was glad for the recent new faces though, fledglings can be so welcome at times. Apparently the Master had finally agreed that it was simply too stale here. She loved that look of dumb curiosity on their faces, the sense of wonderment at their new state of existence, in only a good 50 years that would change however. They too would slowly decay into the same pitiful routine, the same boring lifestyle. Once they got over the overindulgence of youth that is. She was lucky...TV quickly took over about the time she realized the repetitiveness, filling the void that would otherwise leave her with nagging questions about her existence. In some ways, she was still so human.

"Still doing nothing with your life, I see."...Now there was a voice from the past.

"Jonathan," she made herself seem delighted to see him. "How lovely to see you back here. It's been what...4 years now?" 4 years hardly being enough.

He saw right through her meaningless pleasantries. He slowly crept over to her. The features of his face drawn even deeper by the darkness. His long black hair was hanging in front of his face, framing his deep set golden eyes as they leered over her. "A meeting is being held with the others in a few nights. Same old, same old. I just thought I would stop by and say hello to old...friends." His smile did anything to settle her suspicions.

"Really...well why don't you go and see to your _friends_. I'm currently busy."

His sharply drawn eyebrow shot up, glancing at the television. "I can see that. Staying active as always, right Leandra?"

He was a funny one wasn't he? Always telling jokes that one. She bristled at the thought of his first practical joke on her. She never found it funny, she was only a fledgling back then and water could have been deadly to her. Not that it would have mattered to him, his father could always bring him another sister. Only one as depraved as the Master would find it so amusing. But she caught on to the cruel ways of the Elders long ago and learned very early not to trust people.

"Jonathan! Good to see you again." Her Master. He and Jonathan were always so close. Firstborns and their sires have a tendency to be that way. "Why aren't you in the reception room with the others?"

"Oh just catching up with my lovely sister here." He smirked.

"No need to ruffle feathers again my boy," he said sternly. He and his son could have looked to be human kin, with matching eyes and the same haughtiness about them,although the Master kept his hair cut short recently. "Come. We have much to discuss."

The master always did try to keep the two of them separate. Last time Jonathan 'ruffled feathers' he got his nose broken...and almost had her kicked out of the house.

She reached for the remote in disgust, the latest Hollywood scandal to hit the airwaves doing nothing to ease her boredom. She paused however when she heard the anchor woman switch to the new story "_Two people were found dead last night with puncture wounds in the neck. Police say the killer was caught on video tape but have not released the footage to the media. They also have yet to release a description of the suspect._" She was quite stunned at the report, wondering who would be punished this time for getting noticed. She smiled as she mentally listed those she wished it to be. No bother. The others in the police department would clean this mess up quickly. "_Police are urging any who notice someone suspicious to contact them immediately_." She turned the television off quickly, not bothering to hear the rest. She had her own experience with those annoying cameras once. Her cheek still stung from the humiliating slap her master had given her in front of her siblings. What came later had been far worse.

She forgot the embarrassing memory momentarily as she sauntered up to her room, deciding to retire early. She thought of joining the others in the their feast but knew better. Choosing instead the welcome of seclusion. She let the soft, silky linens surround her, ignoring the sounds of laughter and celebration echoing through the hallways, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She woke with a start as she heard the sudden burst of frustration.

"I'm telling you this is serious. We need to find out who did it beforehe creates more unknowns."

Malcolm's voice. Another elder sibling. Not as loved by their sire as Jonathan, but certainly cared for more by her.

"We don't even know where he is from. How are we supposed to look for the one responsible when we don't know where to look?" Jonathan this time. She decided to shrug off her body's desire for the warm sheets and slowly crept out into the hallway. She kept her back to the wall as she glanced around the corner into the room below the banister.

"We need to work this out soon," The Master. "If we can't figure out how to handle an outsider in our own city then how will it look to the other leaders?" The Master was always in great competition with the other cities. "Have our own inside the police department found anything new on this, Malcolm?"

"No sire. They say he left no trace besides the video. We still aren't sure why he didn't notice the camera. It was quite out in the open."

"He's taunting us. He might be from an old rival clan. Maybe one of your former enemies sire." Jonathan was always the paranoid one. Maybe that's why he lasted this long around so many who disliked him.

The Master sighed. The apparent stress of having the other Elders looking through his affairs was certainly not a pleasant experience. "If we find him, I want him brought to me. I want this to be over and done with as soon as possible. We'll meet here again before dawn. You will update me on anything new."

"Yes sire." They both bowed as they watched him leave.

She tired of the meaningless panic. She had heard this before, outsiders not being all that rare anymore. She couldn't understand why they were so worried about this one though. She turned to retreat to her room and almost woke the entire house with her near scream when she saw her brother in front of her. She hated when he did that.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping sister. Ifour sirewanted you in on the conversation, he would have had you there."

"Oh Malcolm. Always loyal Malcolm. Don't you ever do anything that could get you in trouble?"

He smiled. "More then I care to when it comes to you!"

She chuckled as she embraced him. "I'm sorry I didn't come down last night with the others. I just got so tired."

"Of Jonathan?"

She sighed. "Yes."

Pulling her away slightly he cupped her head in his claws. "Don't worry about him. You know as well as I do that he's harmless. Most of the time."

Yes most of the time.

"Sister I have something I need of you. Something very important."

"Me? What on earth could you possibly need of me?"

He hesitated, knowing that what he said next would be met with resistence. "I need you to promise me not to go near the hills for a while. Stay near downtown. Just for a while, alright?"

"Is this about that 'outsider' our sire seems so worried about? What great sin was this one committed that merits me even giving a damn?"

"Just promise me you won't go near the hills. Just until we catch this one. Please?"

She could hardly say no to him. Never to her great protector. Like she needed him to protect her. She knew he was right though, she just didn't like being treated like a fledgling.

"Alright." She stated flatly. "No hills."

He seemed relieved enough. "Thank you..."

"For a few days. That's it. And if you can't catch him by then, well that's your own problem."

He wouldn't protest, fearing that he may push his luck if he didn't take what he was offered.

"Now if you don't mind," she said, pushing past him with a slight grin on her face. "It's evening and I feel like breakfast."


	3. Outsider

Hunting wasn't good tonight. Never really was closer to town. Just too many people out on the streets. She gritted her teeth as she felt her stomach knot again. The hunger was becoming too much for her now, she was almost tempted to go back to the mansion to feed. Almost. Truth be told she really didn't feel like the possibility of seeing her Master's firstborn again.

She gave up on her current stalk as he suddenly met up with some friends and left in their SUV, she could outrun it but it might cause a stir and the jeans she decided to wear tonight were far too tight for a sprint. Instead, she decided to head to the nearest park. It was still early and she could wait for the usual drug dealers to arrive. The dealers tasted much better then the users. She always hated the taste of tainted blood.

Settling on a nearby bench she rested her head in her hands, her elbows supported by her knees. She regretted now her decision to tell her brother that she wouldn't go to the hills. She wasn't a fledgling anymore dammit. Who was he to tell her what to do anyway? Nevertheless, she did promise. Of all her sins, lying was rarely one of them. Especially to Malcolm.

She still couldn't help but wonder about recent events though. Why were the Elders so concerned about one intruder anyway? The vampire community kept a tight control over their population, understanding that a shift in the predator and human ratio could bring unwanted attention to their presence here. They preferred their prey clueless. At least, that's what they told everyone. Personally, she tended to believe that it was more a strategy to hold control over the vampires themselves. With too many unknown vampires roaming around without anyway to track them, resistence to the Elders' rule could cause quite the headache. But still, they have had other outcasts before, and never have they acted with such concern. They seemed almost desperate.

All this only peaked her curiosity. She knew that if it wasn't for her promise to her brother, she would be roaming the hills right now searching for what could prove to be quite entertaining.

She sighed. She knew with her luck they would probably kill him before she got a chance to learn more about him. Oh well. There would be other interesting vampires in the world. If not in this town, then somewhere else. Although she had no idea just where 'somewhere else' was.

Giving in to her body's need for sustenance, she groaned as she made her way back to her home. She didn't want to, but her search for something else to do turned up nothing.

She pulled her jacket closer as she shivered at the cool breeze that pushed by her. The fog in the park twisted the shadows of the trees into haunting shapes. If she were human, she might be slightly disturbed. But those times of fearing what lay behind those shadows and darkened corners were long since gone. Even as the fog crept around her ankles, she barely noticed. More preoccupied with what she could possibly find to do back at the mansion. She felt another chill however as the wind suddenly brushed warmly against the back of her neck. Strange. She could have sworn that someone had just breathed on her.

Reaching underneath her jacket, she was slightly comforted by the feel of her knife's handle in the palm of her hand. Quickly she turned to face her stalker, drawing the knife from it's sheath. She was startled by the sight of...nothing. Fog. Then she smelled him, her heart rising to her throat in fear and anticipation. At first she thought it was Jonathan playing another one of his stupid tricks, but he usually stank of cheap cologne. This one...this one only smelled of blood. He had obviously killed recently, and wasn't too clean about it either. Who ever he was, he was fast.

"Alright you. Come on out." She seemed to speak only to darkness. "I know someone is there. If you don't come out, I'm afraid you may just have to be hurt."

She tensed as she heard a deep chuckle coming from behind her...coming from _right_ behind her. "And just who is it I am to fear. You? With your pocket knife?" She slowly turned to face the voice and watched him materialized right out of thin air. Suddenly her weapon of choice didn't seem quite sufficient anymore.

He was tall, he just might have been the tallest man she had ever seen. His long white hair and pale skin seemed to glow in the faint light of the lamp posts, making him stand out more then probably was convenient. His clothing didn't help. Where did this guy shop? He was strong too, the muscles of his arms and thighs seemed to be stacked layer upon layer. But his most noticeable feature so far was the remarkably sharp looking sword he was currently holding just a little too close to her for her own comfort.

It appears their intruder has finally come out of shadows.

(Thanks to all reviewers on both of my stories!)


	4. Intrusion

"Who are you?" She asked, trying desperately not to appear overly frightened. So much for staying away from the hills.

"I would ask the same of you.. I am Kain." He said in a deep English accent. Seemingly annoyed already with the conversation.

His posture, his tone, his expressions, everything portrayed a general feeling of superiority over others. But she was even more occupied with that sword of his, still pointed somewhat threatening at her. So that's why the others were so concerned with him. One doesn't see a weapon such as that much often anymore.

"Why were you stalking me?" she asked, ignoring his request for her name.

"I am...new...to these parts. I require information. And since you are as yet the only other vampire I have come across, I figured you were my best choice."

Her eyebrow raised. "What 'information' do you so require?" Her own gruffness came out in her voice. The feeling that he was just itching to tear into someone made sure that she tried not to get too snippy.

His lip curled slightly at her tone however. "Where are we, for one?"

"We are in Los Angeles." Why didn't he know this? She felt a rush of urgency. She wanted this done with as soon as possible. Her speaking to him alone could be enough to get her in trouble.

"Where are the Sarafan?" he asked.

She blinked. "Sarafan? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about stranger."

He looked surprised by this, his dark eyebrows furrowing at her answer. "Who rules this land?"

He had to be fledgling not to know these answers. But she knew better. He carried himself far too well to be an awkward child and his general look of arrogance gave him away. Has he been under a rock for a couple of centuries or something? She tired of this. Any moment one of their own could stumble onto this scene and she didn't feel like being dragged before the Elders and questioned on her little talk.

"We do stranger. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have to get back. I wish you luck. But I'll have you know that you've drawn quite a bit of attention from our Elders and they're not so thrilled with you being here. My advice...stay away from the security cameras." With that she tried to brush past him, her shoulder ever so slightly grazing his own.

"Wait," he said as he grabbed her arm, his claws slightly digging into her flesh. She hissed at him, something she instantly wished she hadn't of done. "Do not tempt me child. I am not finished with you yet." He bared his fangs at her, his build causing him to tower over her small frame.

"Listen, I don't know what you want of me. I can't really help you. The Elders are more then a little nervous at the presence of a stranger here and I'm really not supposed to be here with you. Probably the best thing I could tell you is to just go back to where you came from."

"That's what I'm trying to do," he almost growled the words. She wasn't sure what to do, she just didn't know what else to tell this guy. "Until then I require shelter. You will provide it for me."

"I told you I can't do that." she protested. This was quickly getting out of her control.

His grip on her arm tightened. "Nevertheless, you will."

She hesitated. It didn't appear like she had much choice however. She could only hope that no one found out about this.

"Now." he demanded. His sword still drawn and pointed towards her. Where did he get that thing anyway?

She considered her options. She needed to get rid of this guy, as soon as possible. Perhaps if she got him out of the city... "Alright," she said. "Follow me and try to hide yourself well. We don't need any attention."

She took him back to the garage, carefully passing the lone security guard as he dosed off on his shift. The place she needed to take him to was too far to travel by foot...especially since the sun would be rising in a few hours.

He seemed puzzled by her insistence that he seat himself inside the car. Almost like he wasn't sure what it was. After some assurances from her that yes it was quite necessary, he finally settled in the leather seat, although he flatly refused to put his seat belt on. Oh well. He'll just have to be the one to explain everything to the cop if they got stopped. She shuddered to think of his possible form of explanation when she remembered his sword still neatly hidden away in the back seat, beneath a pile of her dry cleaning.

His eyebrow shot up when she started the engine. Although hardly frightened, he did seem a little perplexed by it...she wondered if this guy would be frightened by anything.

The ride upstate was relatively quiet, he kept his head turned looking out the window mostly, seemingly pondering something she couldn't even begin to imagine.

The stillness brought her own thoughts and worries to mind again. Every so often she would wonder if they were looking for her yet or if they had delightfully forgotten her already. She frowned when she thought of Malcolm. She didn't have too many true friends in the vampire community. Well, at least in this city. She knew a few back home, in France where she had been turned. Still even they were not really _that_ close to her. But Malcolm. He was truly everything that one could wish in a brother...even if he was a little too protective at times. It seemed right around time she would give up hope and begin to feel that it was just easier to shun them all and be done with it, he would usually show up. He always restored her faith in other people. Currently, she wondered if she would now ever see him again.

Which brings her back here. With this...odd stranger sitting next to her, slouched far too low for comfort in his seat due to his height. She wondered what his intentions were for her. She knew that he might just kill her after she takes him to his temporary home, but she tried to push it out of her thoughts. It didn't do much good to think about it, there wasn't anything she could do now.

"How old are you girl?" His voice broke into her contemplation. A throughly unwelcome interruption.

She smiled semi-sweetly. "I thought you weren't ever supposed to ask a woman that." She turned to assess his reaction. He didn't look amused. She sighed. "I was turned a little over 300 years ago."

It felt strange to say it. She almost felt...old.

He remained silent after that. He seemed to be digesting all of this, trying to figure out his next move. Evidently, he still doesn't have one.

"How old are you?" she asked, trying to maintain a somewhat pleasant dialogue.

"I've lost track of the exact years. I am over four centuries now." he said with a complete lack of interest in the conversation. She pressed on nonetheless.

"Where are you from?"

He was quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was pushing her luck with him again or not. "Nosgoth." he finally said.

"Where is that?" she asked, having no clue what hemisphere that could even be in.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" he quickly changed the subject.

"To my house. My master doesn't know I have it, it's sort of my home away from home. It should be quiet and secluded for you until you find another place to live." Which she hoped was soon. She had owned that piece of property for a good sixty years now without anyone apparently knowing about it. Well, except for one. But that could always change at anytime.

"Where will I go to feed?" he asked. The question reminded her of her own hunger, she would need to feed by at least tomorrow night.

She turned to look at him, finally realizing just how piercing his eyes could be. "There is a ready stock of blood in the house. It should last you for a few weeks."

A flash of a questioning expression came over his face but he chose not to press further.

"How much longer?" he asked, turning back to gaze out the window.

"Just a few more minutes." She wondered if that was all she had left herself.

The remainder of the trip was uneventful to say the least. After making sure there was no one around, which there never was, she quietly slipped him out of the car and into the house.

It wasn't huge, but it would do nicely for one. A master bedroom, a television, stereo, porch with a view overlooking the ocean. Hopefully enough electronics to keep him from getting too bored and into trouble. She wondered if this guy even knew what electronics were. The house was high enough that in case of a storm it wouldn't flood and was secluded enough that there wouldn't be any problems of neighbors. Good news considering that it wasn't exactly Mr Jones that she was moving in.

"There are cleaning items in the bathroom next to the main bedroom and don't worry, the water has been shut off in there," she said as she guided him through what was once her private escape, a place that previously only she had occupied. He seemed uninterested. "I'll have to stay here for the night with you, the sun will be up too soon for me to get back safely. I'll take the couch for tonight, you can have the bed."

"How...generous of you." he said with far too much sarcasm for her liking. She really wished this guy would drop the attitude.

"Well I guess that's about it. Is there anything else you need to know?" She hoped not.

"Yes." Damn. "Where can I find some books?"

Books? She guessed that he wasn't much of a TV person.

"I have a small library across the hall," Yes. In what used to be the guest bedroom. She wished that she had another bed to sleep in. "What exactly do you need?" She has helped this guy too much already. She wouldn't be surprised if the Master strangled her himself if he found out.

"Nothing that need concern you too much." he paused for a moment. "Now, I'm hungry. Take me to where I can feed."

She led him to the kitchen, she kept a refrigerator for looks, just in case there were any curious human visitors, but it was unplugged. Boxes full of instant human meals were stacked neatly in the cabinets, a few decorative dishes placed nearby. You would never notice anything a miss except that none of it ever was out of place and the odd fact that a large lock was placed on the one cabinet.

She reached for the mess of keys on the chain she had thrown on the counter. Opening the base wooden door, she revealed another, much sturdier, steal door with a number pad on it. Punching in her combo, she noticed the slight look of surprise on his face as she gave him two hand sized bags of warm blood. What? Was he expecting a room full of humans shackled to the wall or something? The humans aren't the only ones who can grow technologically.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"These have been around for a good twenty years now. Why don't you know this?" she didn't expect an answer as she opened the plastic for him and poured a large glass of her most expensive stuff.

He didn't give her one. Instead, he downed the glass and set it on the counter, she guessed that she would have to be the one to place it in the dishwasher. Without so much as a backwards glance he made his way to the library and shut the door.

She mentally called him every slur she could think of at the moment. Where the hell did this guy get off talking to her like that? Of course that sword always strapped to his back would give a person _some_ extra confidence, but never has she met someone like this before. Even dear old Jonathan couldn't boast to be this arrogant.

She snarled slightly to herself, knowing that she should be grateful that he even let her live. He could have killed her as soon as they walked in the doorway. Although he hadn't been overly aggressive towards her, he didn't look like the friendly type. Her own superiority complex often repelled people from her. And she knew this guy wouldn't take any of her shit.

Remembering her own hunger, she poured herself a large glass and settle to watch the nightly news. She wondered if her new 'friend' had stirred up any new issues for their leaders yet.

Sure enough.

"_Police are saying that they have found two more bodies who apparently were killed by the same man caught by security scanners_," No my dear anchorwoman. Hardly a man. "_Police are urging people to not go out at night alone and to have friends or family know where you are going._" The screen quickly switched to the police chief, in all his stereotypical husky glory. "_We are currently searching for any leads we can find. We don't wish to alarm anybody but we suspect we might have a serial killer on our hands." _You would think that the higher ups would come up with a better excuse by now. Every time a rogue vampire got a little messy it was a serial killer who had done it.

She smiled at the thought. It quickly faded however as she glanced at the light coming from underneath the library door. Her eyes followed shadows as they walked from one side to the other. What was he doing in there?

She slouched into the leather cushion, finishing off the rest of the blood before it cooled. She felt her eyes slowly start to get heavy, ignoring the sounds of paper being turned every few moments, she realized that she might have to think of a good excuse for her 'disappearance' before she drove back to the city. Malcolm would cover for her, he always did. With that, she drifted of to sleep, knowing better then to rest too soundly tonight.


	5. Old Friends

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the first thud, her claws ready for any attack that may come. It never did. Where was Kain?

Glancing into the library, she finally saw the piles of history books, some over a century old, ripped off their shelf and left to clutter on the large oak desk along with a few recent collections of Anthropological works. Kain was no where to be seen.

She heard another soft thud directly above her. Cautiously she walked out onto the balcony. Her mind screamed at her not to follow him. It told her to run to the car and drive back home as fast as she could, to tell as many older and bigger vampires to come and capture the possible interloper. They might even overlook the fact that he was staying at _her_ house. Yeah. Right. She shook off the cowardly thought, chiding herself for the slip of weakness. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she effortlessly climbed the porch overhang. Looking up, she saw Kain sitting there, staring out at the ocean. The setting light of the sun reflected off his hair and skin, giving them a soft glow. He seemed distressed.

"Kain?" she prodded. "What are you doing up here?"

He didn't look to enjoy her ever present questioning. "I'm...thinking."

"About what?" she felt she was pushing it again.

He closed his eyes slightly. "Things have changed now."

"What do you mean?" He didn't respond. She pushed further. "Why are you here? You know there are people looking for you? They think you are here to threaten their rule over this city."

He finally turned to look at her. He laughed, a sound that was surprisingly pleasant despite it's bitter feeling. "My dear girl, I'm not even sure exactly where this city is," He turned back to his view of the ocean. "Although if your people find it convenient to fear me, I won't stop them. Fear can be so useful at times."

She wouldn't disagree, she had found that to be true many times herself. She sat next to him, noticing once again the sword strapped to his back. "Would you mind answering a few of my questions now?" She tried to sound as undemanding as possible.

"Ask." He made it sound like an order of his own. How typical.

"Where are you from?"

"You already asked that. But if you wish details then I it seems I have been transported from my world to yours by magic I have yet to understand completely myself."

Ok. So he was crazy. Honestly, did he expect her to believe that he was from another world? Then again...it would explain the outfit.

"What are your intentions then. Now that you are here?"

He turned back to her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "To return to my own world and time. You can tell your...Elders, as you called them, that I have no desire to stay or to threaten their rule," he smiled slightly. "Yet"

She contemplated this for a while. Not really knowing just what to do now. She grinned as she pondering over what the Elders would say if she told them that she found a vampire from another dimension. Vampires here had their ways of dealing with lunatics too and it was rarely as time consuming as an insane asylum. She also thought of what Malcolm would say.

"How exactly do you intend on returning home?" she asked, hopeful that he would disappear as soon as he had came.

"I require someone adept in the magical arts," he said. "That's where you come in."

She was surprised to say the least. "No," she knew she shouldn't be this bold with him, but she couldn't do this anymore. She was not his dog, to sit and bark at her owners command. Sadly, she realized that she already had a Master for that. "No way. I have helped you enough as it is. I have risked a lot to help you this far," She got up to leave. "You're on your own now stranger. Leave me out of it."

"Apparently you don't understand. You're already involved," he stated. "Exactly what lie do you intend on telling your 'Elders' anyway? That I held you against your will? That I forced you to do my bidding. What other cliche have you in mind?" She did not like his implications at all. What arrogance to assume that she would stoop to a lie for **him**.

"Believe me, Kain. I doubt they will even care." Not a lie. They might, but it was hardly likely.

"Still. Do you feel you honestly have a choice here?" he asked.

He glanced back at him. You arrogant...

"No. I don't."

He got up to leave. "Then I suggest you get to work."

Finding books on magic wasn't hard. Finding magic books on how to transport vampires through time and space...that was a tad difficult. In fact it was now seeming impossible. So far her search had turned up nothing. In her desperation, she had gotten him a few books on Quantum Physics, searching for anything that could have him gone soon. But he insisted it did him no good.

For now she left him at her house, finally feeling confident enough to leave him and return to the city. Just as she had hoped, there were few questions from other vampires on her whereabouts. Even Malcolm just assumed that she was simply staying away from Jonathan. Turns out that little rodent was good for something after all.

She stayed a few days at the mansion. Calling Kain on her cell phone to check in did no good, she had neglected to inform him on what a telephone was. She chuckled as she envisioned a smashed phone laying in pieces on the floor after he became annoyed at the first few rings.

Currently she finds herself searching through her old belongings, trying desperately to find the one phone number she needs, not even sure if the person she's looking for is still living at the same address. Ah ha! Found it. Although the decades old address book looked like it was about to fall apart, the paper turned yellow from time. Oh this was pointless, but it was all she had.

An old friend. Known for his skill in the dark arts, Leandra hoped that she could still contact him. Last she checked the vampire was still living in Kansas. Why of all the places he chose there she still has yet to know.

"Are you sure?" it was Malcolm.

"Yes sir, positive. They said that the cave is now empty. He's moved sir." One of the younger vampires, little more then a century old now. They were just outside the hallway now, walking her way.

"Have the community double up watch for him. He has to have gone somewhere," Her brother said as he noticed her presence. She quickly slipped the paper into her pocket. "Inform the Master also."

"Yes sir."

They waited until the young one was gone.

"New guy still giving you some trouble huh?" she teased.

He sighed heavily. "Yes. It's odd. It seems like he just disappeared."

Yes...just disappeared. Not hiding in his own sisters bedroom.

"Besides that, how are you doing, brother?" she smiled, trying to comfort him as best as she knew how.

"Besides that? Trust me Leandra there is no 'besides that'. Our master would see to it that we all become sleep deprived over his latest obsession."

Poor Malcolm. But if she had her way, his little problem would be gone soon anyhow.

"Well, let's hope he's gone from here for good. Maybe then you and I can actually catch up on each other's lives."

The idea seemed to cheer him up. "Let's hope."


	6. Tension

She braced herself before stepping out of the car, the last five minutes spent in the garage doing nothing to steal her resolve. She looked forward to the day when this man was gone, she wasn't sure just how she put up with his constant arrogant swagger. Especially when compared to her own arrogant swagger. Now if only her friend would answer her phone calls, she might be able to rid her home of it's recent unwelcome guest.

Opening the trunk, she revealed five shopping bags of mens clothing. She had spent the last evening scouring the mall for something she felt he would wear, not really knowing how to shop for a person who dresses like he's from the 12th century. But those pants of his looked a little too tight to be entirely comfortable and she was sure by now that they needed a good washing.

She found him in front of the stereo, listening none to interesting to the various sound effects and chart toppers that played as he turned the radio dial. Apparently he had figured out how to use the electronics. Suddenly he flipped it off, a look of disgust crossed his face. "Cattle." she heard him mumble.

He finally noticed her when she sat the oversized plastic bags on the counter. "What are those?" he asked.

"Gifts. You have been walking around in the same outfit for the past four days now, I thought you might like a change every now and then."

He could have taken it as a jab, but then again, knowing him, he could have taken anything she said as a personal attack.

"Now," she continued. "I don't know your sizes so I did the best I could. If they don't fit, I can go back and get something else."

Digging through the pile of objects, he seemed to take particular notice to the pair of leather boots she had picked up for him. She had thought it to match his general sense of style, but wasn't sure how he would take to the new fit. She hoped he liked them, for she knew that those metal contraptions he wore on his feet weren't doing her hard wood floors any good.

He grabbed a few items that seemed to catch his eye and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"You're welcome." she snarled.

Gathering the rejections, she placed them into the nearby hall closet. Oh well. They'll make good birthday presents...

* * *

"Have you anymore progress?" he asked. She hated how he could sneak up on her like that. She momentarily glanced over him, trying not to make it too obvious that she was staring. Not bad. The simple black shirt she had gotten for him was a little baggy, but those jeans were a surprisingly good fit. And she was glad to see that he had at least tried the boots.

"No. He hasn't returned my calls yet. I'll find him, don't worry." she said.

Her answer obviously agitated him. "I don't have time for this. I need to get back as soon as possible."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I have been trying hard..."

"Well try harder."

Before she could let her temper get the best of her, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. Quickly disregarding Kain for the moment, she flipped it open and was more then a little relieved to hear her friend's voice. "Michael! It's good to hear from you. You finally checked your answering machine." She had known Michael for almost two centuries now. He was one of the rare few vampires that could put up with her and they had grown a liking for each other. He was centuries old and had come to know quite a few interesting characters in his days. She knew he also had a bit of an interest in all things...odd, so she was hoping that he could at least lead her to someone who would know something about her dilemma.

"My dear it's been far too long. How have you been?"

"Oh..." she quickly glanced at the tall vampire standing over her. "Fine."

"That's good. What could you be calling about that is so urgent?"

"Um...I was just kinda wishing to see you again. I was wondering if maybe you could come here for a visit. You're not busy are you?" She rolled her eyes at herself, she hated when she sounded so fake.

"No, not at all. I would love to come down there, maybe for a few weeks even?"

"Yeah," after all her work she was glad this part at least was going so well. "That would be great."

He hesitated. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

She was quiet for a moment, not wanting to lie to him. "Could you...just come down here for a while? Please?"

"Yes of course. Give me a few days, ok?"

"Yeah." her voice sounded weak. She didn't want to get him involved in this. She doubted it would cause a problem for him though, he was always getting into trouble of his own anyway.

"Take care dear."

"Yeah, you too." she heard the line cut out. She sighed.

"Well?" Kain asked.

"He'll be coming in a few days." _Which means I'm stuck with you for now_, she thought. "If he can't tell us something I don't know what to tell ya. He's the only one I know who can help you."

He took it for what it was. For now there was nothing more he could do. Choosing to forget the subject for the time being, he turned and opened the cabinet to get another glass of blood. She would have to stock up again. Never before had she met someone who went through food like he did.

"So what do you intend on doing in the mean time?" she asked.

"Wait."

Wait. Not one for conversation are you, Kain? Maybe just not with her. She wondered how he was with those close to him. Did he even let himself have those 'close' to him?

She saw him look at her as if she was intruding, like he had been expecting her to leave after he had received what he had needed of her. Too bad. Ignoring him for the time being, she flipped the television on again, deciding on some various animal documentary. She smiled, she always liked lions.

She was surprised as he made his way from across the room and sat down next to her, crossing his leg over the other. So she finally found something he would enjoy. She should have known.

She leaned back into the soft cushions. She doubted that she would ever learn to relax completely around him, but attempted to ignore the slight tension due to the small space that was now between them. He didn't seem to care, instead watching as the pride devoured it's latest kill.


	7. Conflict

The city was beautiful tonight. She had needed a release from Kain recently and decided to return to town. She didn't bother to stop by the mansion, Malcolm would be there for quite a while now and she felt she could catch up with him as soon as her guest was returned home. She needed to be alone.

She climbed to a rooftop overlooking the city, sitting with her one leg swung over the edge. She watched the passing humans beneath her, going to and from various places of business. She could hear the loud noises of the street beneath her, but it was muffled by the time it reached her, creating a gentle back sound to her current perch.

She savored her time up here, knowing that all too soon she would have to return home and face Kain again. Her lips made the ever so faint impression of a grin though at the thought of her recent time with him. He was quite the distraction. So different from the average vampire. Despite his lack of people skills, it was refreshing to be around someone such as him. Intelligence and dignity...hard to come by these days.

She wondered what life would be like after he was gone. Would she tell Malcolm of her little adventure? No, of course not. She loved him but if he were to know anything of the past few nights he just may lock her in her room and weld the door shut, refusing to allow his dear sister to place herself in such danger again. No, preferably this would remain between Kain, Michael, and herself.

"Enjoying the view?" the voice brought her out of her meditation. How did he find her? She felt her hands clench.

"Hello Jonathan. What do I owe this pleasure?" She didn't turn to look at him, knowing already the sinister grin that he would have on his face, that he always had on his face.

"I was simply out. Home can get sooo boring at times." he sounded like he had moved closer to her, his feet shuffling against the rough surface of the roof.

"And you find our conversations any better?"

"Oh my dear sister. I always find _you_ very entertaining," He was sitting besides her now, far too close for comfort. She found the thought of pushing him off the roof a delightful idea, but knew from experience that it would harm him little. "If not a little predictable anymore."

She turned to look at him, his face was shrouded by his dark bangs. "Predictable?"

He snorted slightly. "I must say you haven't done much with yourself these days. Leeching off of the scraps that our Master gives to you is a long way away from the fine wines and good breeding of your former life. Isn't it aristocrat?" he spat the term, gently moving a stray hair away from her face. She slapped his arm away.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled, baring her fangs at him. She swore, if he kept up with this for much longer he wouldn't be eldest for long.

He smiled, completely satisfied in his successful attempts to fire her blood. It was the history of their relationship. Many times before he would succeed in driving her to the breaking point. On a few occasions she even would strike back, always to be reminded of why he chose to pick on her above the others. She was younger, much younger then he, and therefore weaker. The few times she did beat him back, their Master would be sure to come in and straighten things out. Usually by punishing her. She tried to hold her tongue as much as she could, but he had a way of finding her weakest points. She just wished that he wouldn't bring up the past like that.

He suddenly drew back, his expression telling her why. He was being whispered. "The Master wants me," he stated, bowing slightly in mock respect. "Shall we continue this later?"

"Don't hold your breath." she threw back as she watched him leap from roof to roof until he was finally out of sight.

She was fuming. She lashed out at the first thing in her way, and placed a significantly sized hole in the metal side of an air conditioner.

"Having fun?" his accented voice broke into her rage. She watched as he stepped from the shadows, his new leather jacket keeping him warm from the bitter chill of the air.

"Kain?" she was surprised to say the least. "How did you get here?" _And were you watching all this time_?

"You left the keys to the other car."

He drove here? She briefly wondered how her sports car was now faring. She laughed. "When exactly did you have time to learn how to drive?"

He smiled slightly. "It's actually not so difficult."

There was a lengthy silence between them minus the sounds of honking horns and people chattering below. Her cheeks flushed against her wishes. She knew he had seen all and was embarrassed to have been so throughly dominated by someone like Jonathan in front of him. What little respect Kain may have had for her she was sure was now completely gone.

"Who was he?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"My brother. My Master's firstborn," she answered. "And one of the ones looking for you."

He laughed. "Perhaps I should consider coming out of hiding then."

She wished he hadn't of brought the subject up, but she smiled anyway. She knew that even if she wasn't strong enough to take on her brother, Kain certainly was. Besides the frustration of him, Kain could bring such pleasant thoughts to her at times. Still, she rapidly changed subjects.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, actually. Rather bored though."

"Hmm..." where could she take him that he wouldn't find equally tedious? Coming up with nothing good, she chose something many humans do when bored. "Do you want to go see a movie?"

He didn't seem too sure what exactly she was talking about. "Movie?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you. Never know, you might like it."

* * *

He seemed...tense as they stood in line at the theater. There must have been fifty humans around them, some even coming so close as to brush into them. He complained a few times of the smell. Neither one of them would have bothered to turn into their Disguise form, the modern teenaged fashion statements had taken care of that little obstacle, but she didn't wish for him to be sighted. Despite his own ability at the spell, he had a tendency to stand out. She couldn't sense any other vampires around, so she felt safe enough to bring him here. The others were more then likely at the large feast they were having back home. They had one every so many months and no one living there missed it. Except for her, usually. 

It had required some pleading for him to leave the sword in the trunk however. She convinced him that they wouldn't need it for the short time he would be separated from it.

Not really knowing what he would enjoy, she eliminated the idea of a romantic comedy and went for what she hoped was the sure thing. Passing the box office, they made their way to the ticket receiver. She suppressed a giggle at the look they both received from the obviously old fashioned man who did not like her belly ring.

"25 to your right." he rattled off as he handed them their ticket stubs.

She looked up in time to see Kain curl his lip at the man before she tugged on his arm and lead him down the hallway, surprised he didn't say something about her touching him. She quickened her pace, not wanting a scene, as she heard the man behind them mutter "freaks" underneath his breath. If only you knew sweetie.

The theater wasn't overly crowded, but they were hardly alone. She led him down to near the front of the seats, closer to the screen. She always had liked it closer, ever since she had seen her first film. Back then however they never had surround sound...or even color.

She settled him in the middle aisle, just a few rows back from the direct front. Checking her watch she realized they were still a good fifteen minutes early. She looked over at Kain, thinking on how she would pass the time with him. She did hate those awkward silences between them.

"It will be a few minutes, they'll show commercials until then."

He made a movement with his head that seemed to be a nod, he looked bored.

She was already mocking herself for her decision to bring him here. She should have known that this was a bad idea. What would lead her to believe that he could enjoy something as mundane as this? Still, she tried to make the best of the night.

"So tell me more about yourself." she said.

He stared at her with what looked to be amusement. "What specifically do you need to know?" he asked.

She shrugged. "What do you do back home? Are you a warrior or something?" She assumed by his previous attire.

"Something like that."

She turned away, annoyed. "You enjoy being the mysterious one don't you?"

A laughed momentarily sounded in his throat, low enough that you could barely even hear it. "If it's so important to know then I rule over a section of land,"

She turned back to him. Somehow that statement didn't surprise her. "A King, huh?"

He grinned, the light of the screen reflecting off his fangs. "Something like that."

Another Elder. Figures. Arrogant bastards are all alike. Now, now, Leandra, play nice.

"I see," she said, running out of things to talk about. "So what's Nosgoth like?"

He didn't answer right away. She wasn't sure he had heard her until he finally spoke. "It's...difficult. But preferable to here."

She understood. No matter what here was like, it still wasn't home for him. Even for her, after a hundred years, this hardly felt like the ideal place to be. She would have escaped long ago, but she felt she had nowhere to go. Each city had it's own unique tastes and styles, but it was all the same in the end. It never gave her much motivation to change. Or so she told herself.

"What are the vampires like where you are from?" she asked.

His expression turned hard. "They are few."

"Few?"

"Yes. Humans in Nosgoth are not as...ignorant of vampires as they look to be here. You are fortunate in that you don't have too many who know what you are and that they don't have an entire army against you."

"What do they do?" She had an idea, but she wanted details.

He turned to her. "Their preferred method of execution is impalement. Although sometimes they burn vampires alive for show."

She was taken aback by this. There were tales of a time, before they mastered the dark gift of Disguise...a universal feature now amongst her kind... when individual vampires were run out of their homes by small mobs of men pretending to be great warriors of light. But she had never heard of an actual army of these people, killing great amounts of her kind. She once again began to doubt his sanity in wishing to return to such a place.

"You have still yet to tell me your name." he said.

She looked at him, currently watching the advertisements as they flickered across the screen. "It's Leandra."

He now seemed uninterested in their talk, still bristling at the throngs of humans around them.

No matter. The movie was starting now.


	8. Foreplay

He didn't say a word as they made their way back to the car. For the longest time she thought that meant he had hated the show. It wasn't too bad, she had felt. For a type of movie that she herself never was much interested in, it had been quite entertaining.

"Well?" she asked as she unlocked the car doors.

"It was rather enjoyable," he said. She was delightfully taken by surprise. So the night wasn't a total waste. "What did you say that was called again?"

"A western. I thought you may like it, it seemed like your type of movie."

"Why is that?"

She gave him a look that suggested he should know the answer. "You just seem to be the violent type."

He smirked. "Quite."

She checked the time on the car's clock as the engine hummed to life. 2:30. "We should head back to the house now. I can show you around somewhere else tomorrow night but the sun will be up too soon if we stay."

"Isn't there a place to stay here?"

"Yes. But not without the possibility of one of the others finding out about it. You really shouldn't even be in this city at all right now."

"Why? Are you afraid that I cannot take care of myself?" He was teasing her and she knew it. Surprisingly she didn't mind it, yet. "Are you afraid that Jonathan might discover my whereabouts?"

She took a deep breath, trying not to let him worry her too much with this line of questioning. Although she took a moment to picture the lovely thought of her brother actually meeting him. "Not at all. I am simply cautious of the fact that you shouldn't draw much attention from the Elders."

He sat there looking at her for a while as she drove her way back toward her other car, still currently parked in the darkened alley he left it in. He watched her face, trying to figure out more of her. "Why do you let them have such power over you?" he asked.

She wasn't expecting that. "They just do. They are more powerful." She wasn't lying. But still, she did not like her own response. It had felt borderline deceptive to her.

"Are they really? From what you've told me so far, I have yet to see the real danger from them. Perhaps to a mere fledgling maybe, a child with no one else to support them, but I don't understand why _you_ feel so threatened by them."

Was that a compliment? She wasn't sure. "They control everything in this city Kain."

"So leave."

She felt her anger rise. How dare he? He did not know her, how could he sit there and accuse her of whatever it was he was trying to accuse her of?

"I can't." she stated. She truly felt it to be the truth at the moment.

"Can't or won't?"

She gritted her teeth. How she let this man assume he could just completely disrespect her like that...

And with that the conversation ended. Furious, she pulled up to the area he had told her he left the second car.

"You know the way home?" Not that at this moment she wished for him to return. Instead hoping for him to take off somewhere he would take a liking to and stay. She didn't care if he took her car with him or not...it had been bought with her Master's money anyway.

"Of course." he said as he exited the vehicle.

"K. I'll meet you back there."

He nodded swiftly before shutting the door and disappearing into the shadows, his soft soled boots further muffling his already amazingly quiet step. She drove off only after hearing the other engine start up and saw the second pair of headlights cut through the night.

She watched in her rearview mirror as he pulled away from the alley, evaluating his every move. He was good, especially considering it was a stick shift. She was just about to let go of her former anxieties about his driving abilities when he suddenly sped up, passing in front of her before reaching speeds that made her glad he was in the cheaper model. If you could consider more than $100,000 "cheap." "Show off. But you're not going to beat me in my own car."

She smiled as she felt the inertia pull her head back when she stepped on the gas pedal, her own monster quickly speeding up to catch its partner.

She ignored the stop lights and lane markers, her only concern being getting back to the house before he does...and making sure he watches as she does it.

Suddenly she saw the unique shape of her other car's tail lights and rapidly closed the gap between the two of them. Pulling up beside him, she honked the horn twice. She peered into the untinted windows of his car and grinned as she saw him smiling back at her, knowing what she wanted from him.

She blew past him momentarily, her heart racing at the competition. She didn't even care if she won in the end...just playing the game was the thrill itself. It had been so long.

He quickly retaliated, matching her car side by side, almost close enough to hear each others hearts beating.

They continued this way for almost an hour, nearly scaring the hell out of a cat that was about to cross the street. Neither one of them gained much ground over the other, although she cussed when she knew Kain was a least a tad further then her. She would have preferred to have gone like this the whole way back to the house, her whole body felt _so good _for the first time in what felt like forever, but she realized that their plans would have to be cut short by the horrible gas milage that each of the vehicles got.

She pulled up beside him again, their speeds enough to rack up a serious fine if they were caught. Rolling down the window, she looked him in the eye and was glad to know that she wasn't mistaken...he was enjoying their game just as much as she. She nodded her head towards the gas station that was coming up, and whispered to him that they should decide on a finish line. He readily agreed...something she hadn't known him for. Maybe he could give in when it suited him.

They both pushed the cars as fast as they could go, both wanting so badly to finish first. In a photo finish, they both screeched to a halt. She sliding the back end of her car, rather accidently, around to end up facing the other way.

Turning the ignition off, she stepped out of the car...noticing the station attendant's jaw drop at what he had just seen.

Kain got out too, without Disguise. She laughed...the attendant probably wouldn't notice the oversized claws anyway.

"It appears that despite your best efforts I have won." he sated matter-of-factly.

Now she knew he was crazy!

"No, Kain. **I **won." she was sure of it.

He looked incredulous. "Perhaps in your own mind...but I was the one to cross the line first."

She glared at him. He just couldn't admit defeat, could he? But her laugh threatened to give her good mood away. "If you say so Kain."

It was a long way back home after they had filled up at the gas station. He had gone on without her as she stayed behind to pay. It took her at least another hour to calm down after her race with Kain. She hadn't felt that good in years. And to think...all she had needed was a ride through the city.

She sighed as she neared her house though. She had thought often of what Kain had said before on her drive back. She was no longer mad at him...but he had brought up questions that she would have rather remained unanswered.

Truth be told she had no reason to stay here. No good reason at least. She had enough money to go anywhere she wanted and the other vampires here would hardly miss her. The comfort of the Mansion was hardly enough to keep her anymore. She was miserable here and all she had to do was leave. But yet she stays...why? '_Can't or won't?'_

She pulled into the garage, glad that he was obviously home now too.

Stepping into the living room, she noticed Kain was relaxing in the one large velvet chair.

"You finally returned." he said.

"I found it a little hard to keep up with you tonight." she teased.

"Most do." he stated simply. She wouldn't doubt it.

She plopped down on the couch, taking off her shoes and flexing out the soreness in her feet. It had been a long night. She had thought of not wearing the heels tonight but for some reason decided to anyway. She knew what she had to do now...and tomorrow she was cutting off all the 3-inch heels.

She let her eyes rest over him now, taking in every detail she had neglected before. She let herself be drawn to him, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, his head tilted back and his eyes closed softly. He looked to be enjoying the cool breeze that was coming in from the balcony next to him. He had removed his shirt, his large muscles laid bare now to her. She looked at his face, the way his long hair was pulled away and over the tips of his pointed ears. She had never seen white hair on a vampire before. At times, most times, he seemed to have such a hard expression, so much so that she thought he would end up with a permanent scowl on his face one day. But now, as he relaxed against the soft velvet, the muscles in his face were finally allowed to ease away from the nightly tension he seemed to go through. His golden eyes, when he opened them, no longer seemed as severe and were almost pleasurable to gaze into. Much harsher then the golden of her master's, yet somehow more pleasing.

He was attractive. She had noticed before but not quite like this. Never appearing to notice her concentration on him, he seemed to be throughly immersed in his own languor.

It was quiet except for the sound of the waves coming in from outside. The lights were turned off, allowing the moonlight to filter through the thin drapery. A peaceful followup to a few hours before.

"It's won't." she said, breaking the silence.

He was jarred from his relaxation. "What?"

"You asked me 'can't or won't?'. It's won't. I won't leave."

"Why?" he was honestly curious.

She turned to look at him. "Because he's all I've known."

He hadn't completely expected that. He never took her for the type to let herself be dominated like that. "Your master." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." she was relieved to have finally said it.After all these years it took a stranger to drag it out of her.

He sat for a moment, contemplating on what to say. He wasn't one to play the comforter or the shoulder to cry on so he came up with the best he could. "You can do better." he said plainly. She nodded. Confidant that the conversation was over, he made his way back to bed but was stopped by the feel of her hand being placed in his.

"Yes, I can." she said softly.

Standing up to match his height as much as she could, she reached her other hand up to cup his face, her fingers running through his soft hair. His eyes closed at the pleasant sensation. Gently, she drew his face towards hers and felt her lips rest on his.


	9. Afterthoughts

He ran his claws through her silken black hair, watching her sleep. He tried to be as gentle as he could be in order not to stir her. She had a long night. Her sudden display of affection for him last night had taken him by surprise, it was a long way from the arrogant lioness he had first encountered. Not that he had minded, of course.

He lifted her head up carefully with his hand, attempting to remove his now numb arm from underneath her. She was beautiful when she slept. She was always beautiful.

These past few days had held things in store for him that he couldn't have imagined when he first arrived here. In his quest to dismantle the remainder of the Sarafan, he had run into the head of the religious sect of their cult. He wasn't expecting one with magic such as his, a slight slip of weakness. It wouldn't happen next time. This city had seemed so strange to him in the beginning. It was vast and far too noisy for his taste. He had been glad to discover the relative calm of her home once she had brought him here. He supposed that the priest had wished him gone for good. Well, we'll just see. Kain was greatly anticipating the look on the coward's face once he returned to Nosgoth. Whenever that was.

And then her. What was he to make of her? She had frustrated him to no end at first with her apparent lack of cooperation in his needs. Everything he asked of her seemed to be a problem, an intrusion into her comfortable routine. Although, she hadn't exactly refused his needs last night.

He smiled as he felt her turn slightly in his arms. He let his hand trace over her hip, following towards her navel. She moaned softly in her sleep.

He had spent the better part of the early evening trying to sort through the emotions he had for her. She could be so alluring at times. She was intelligent enough to hold a conversation, even though their talks didn't always end on a friendly note. But her arrogance was enough to get her in trouble if she didn't know how to control it, although he was one to talk. She was honest with him, almost brutally so. Although, like him, she did not always find it necessary to reveal every little detail about herself, she had yet to outright lie to him. At least, as far as he knew. And it was that nagging point that stilled galled him. It was that point that drew him back from any foolish mistake his emotions could lead him to and reminded him that trust was not something to be handed out so quickly, despite the fact that she really gave him no reason to distrust her.

Suddenly he wondered if most of the attraction was simply due to his alienation about this place. She has been the only real conversation he has had for some time now. Perhaps she was just good company.

He chuckled. How cruel that would sound to some. To fluff off someone as nothing more then entertainment, a toy to pass the time with. But he never was known for his kindness and somehow he doubted that she was any different. In some moments, he believed he was nothing more then a buffer for her, someone she could use to ease her way into her own life as she made her break with her old ways. But at this second, his heart tormented him with the desire for something more. In their passion, he had wrapped himself up in the idea that there was a connection, some profound understanding between similar minds, if only for that night, if only it was only brought on by physical attraction. He had allowed himself that one indulgence, knowing fully well that by the next dusk his heart would freeze over again and remind him that he should know better than to care. If by some twist of fate they should reveal more to each other and come to know the other for their true selves, would he still find her so alluring after the mystery had been chipped away? Would she live up to the fantasy everyone builds in their heads when they first meet someone? Oh but she was so sweet when she wanted to be. Her personality was too tempting at times.

He mocked himself for such emotion, forcing himself back behind the impenetrable walls he placed between himself and others. Last time he had attempted companionship it didn't exactly work out how he had planned. It never did.

He at first didn't understand how she could make life so incredibly dull for herself. For one with such an aggressive personality, she appeared perfectly content with others holding control over her ways. She seemed almost to have enjoyed playing the pawn. Before their previous candid dialogue, he had almost believed that. He hadn't expected her to open up to him like that, to show such a weak point to someone who could easily use it against her. Perhaps she enjoyed the danger or maybe she just couldn't hold it in anymore. He wouldn't take advantage of it and he wouldn't punish her for being truthful with him. Honesty was so hard to come by.

She rolled to face him, nuzzling against his body. She felt so warm. He would have thought her still asleep if it wasn't for the feel of her hand caressing his chest. He ran his claws over the soft flesh of her back, gently raking against her skin, causing a slight shiver to go through her body.

He met her eyes as they opened. She blinked several times before adjusting to the harsh light of the evening sun as it shone through the curtains.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"5:30."

"Oh that's too early," she groaned, arching her back to stretch out the stiffness before returning to his arms. "How long have you been up?"

"About forty minutes." he said, rather amused at her laziness.

"What have you been doing?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Nothing really."

She glanced up at him, her hand continued to guide itself further down his body. "Just laying here, doing nothing?"

"Yes." She was making it hard for him to concentrate on their conversation with her current exploration. He took her hand in his as he leaned forward to kiss her, his body now over hers. She smiled as he pulled away, her hands running over his bare shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Famished." he replied, brushing the hair from her face.

"K. I'll get us some food," she said as she slid out from beneath him. "You just stay there and...do nothing."

He grabbed her waist as she was about to walk away and pulled her back towards him. He whispered in her ear. "You weren't able to order me around last night. What makes you think you can now?"

She laughed before kissing him on the cheek and leaving for the kitchen.

He followed her from the bedroom, watching as she poured them each a glass of blood. After all this time with her, he still has yet to see her hunt. If it wasn't for her otherwise savage nature, she would almost appear too civilized for his taste.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he pressed his body into hers, trapping her between him and the counter. She leaned back into his embrace, her hands caressing his forearms. She purred softly as she felt him kiss her neck, lightly grazing his teeth over her skin. She had felt so much of those fangs last night.

"You're wearing your new boxers I see," she said as she turned to hand him his meal. "Are they comfortable enough for you?" She hoped so, she spent enough money on them.

"Yes actually."

"I tried my best to guess your sizes," She smiled, watching him down the contents of the glass. "You look better without them though."

He glanced at her with mock surprise. "Really now?" His hands entwined themselves with the string of her silk robe, pulling out the knot holding it closed.

The sudden noise of a car pulling into the driveway and the honking of a horn interrupted him, causing him to momentarily consider ripping the throat out of their new visitor. He groaned as she pulled away from him to look through the window.

"Oh hell, it's him. Good timing Michael." she hissed, looking somewhat agitated. She hurriedly walked back to Kain, reaching up to quickly kiss him again before running off to dress herself.


	10. Guests

Chapter 10

"Michael!" she said as she opened the door, still pulling the one shoe over her heel. Honestly Michael, couldn't you have waited just one more day? Still, it was good to see him again. "How have you been?"

He quickly set down his suitcases before embracing her. "Fine. How are you my dear? How is your family?"

"Oh, they're fine." It was simple pleasantries, she knew. He understood how awkward her situation with her kin was. More then likely, he wouldn't bring it up again. "Come in. There's plenty of food here, help yourself."

"No thank you, I've already fed. So tell me what urgency caused you to contact me after all these years?"

She frowned. . It hadn't been that long really, less then a decade. He had complained to her in the past that she only ever visited him when she was in need of some service from him. She hadn't wished for him to be so left out of her life, but it just ended up that way. She knew it irritated him more then a little and she was sure that her current predicament wasn't going to help with the way he felt.

"I um...sorta need a favor."

He smiled as best he could. "You always do ..."

She was surprised to see Kain still sitting on the edge of the bed and not pacing across the floor as she had expected him. Still, he seemed annoyed with her delay. "Well?" he asked.

"I've explained everything to him and he has agreed to try and help you out."

He barely seemed to react, perhaps trying not to become too encouraged just yet. "How long will it take him?"

"He's not sure, but he's going to stay for as long as necessary," She wasn't even sure if Michael knew what to do, it hardly was as easy as all the charms and potions she had requested from him over the years. But if anyone she knew could do it, then Michael could. "He would like to speak with you however. He says that he would prefer you to tell him anything you can about your world. He feels it may help him."

"Of course." he answered, seeming relieved that something was finally being put into motion. She knew she should be glad that he would soon be back where he belongs and her life could finally get back to normal. Yes...and how great normal was.

She watched as he slowly made his way into the living room, walking by her without so much as another glance. Where was that sweetness she had felt so much of before? She sighed. She guessed that what show of emotion he allowed her to see last night was quite rare for him. She wondered if he would ever show that side to her again

She walked out into the kitchen, watching as her old friend and Kain questioned each other on what to do about this...situation. She stayed out the conversation, dimension hopping hardly being one of her specialties.

Sipping on the glass she prepared for herself earlier, now slightly cooled, she noticed finally the drastic physical difference between the two males. Michael could barely come up to her height and his small frame was a marked contrast to Kain, who probably towered over him by at least a foot and certainly was far more toned. Michael was pale, almost more then usual, but he had such soft blue eyes compared to the intense color of most other vampires, making him seem almost approachable. He had been turned at a slightly younger age then her, about twenty-two, but was actually far older then she. He had such a kind heart, ever since she had met him he had seemed like the gentle friend, willing to bear the weight of your world with you. He was often the one to sooth her sometimes formative temper, always maintaining that persistent patience of his. She believed that it was the only thing that allowed him to put up with her sometimes.

She suddenly felt guilty again. Oh how she abused him so, even if it wasn't intentional. He deserved better treatment from her, but he wasn't the only one. She rarely visited Malcolm anymore, even though he only lived across town. She could see him every night if she wished to, but chose to wallow in her own increasingly simple routine. She felt a new wave of gratitude for Kain. Even if he gave her nothing else, he had at least shown her that life doesn't have to always to be so boring. Perhaps she would even finally agree to those lunches Malcolm had so desperately wanted for her to join all these years.

She smiled as she looked at Kain again, who was now wearing the grey t-shirt and second pair of jeans she had gotten for him. Apparently he had taken to denim. These past few nights had brought out emotions she had felt long since gone. He somehow had managed to draw her out of her shell last night, bringing her at least momentary companionship. She had abandoned the idea of affection years ago, a safe move considering the company she kept. She never would have thought that she could open up so quickly. Maybe she wasn't the cold hearted bitch she had wished to be. Or maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to be one anymore. Well...at least not allthe time.

She wondered just what her feelings towards Kain were. She was certainly attracted to him, more so then she ever remembered being for someone. Although that was understandable. He did look good in those boxers...

Still, it _had _to be more then that. Didn't it? She wasn't sure. He confused her consistently. Her mind told her not to attach herself to him, to get rid of him as soon as possible and return to her ways of shunning everyone around her. It was safer. He was truly one of the ones everyone warns you about. But then again, she wasn't exactly the girl next door.

He had been such a welcome distraction for her recently, a refreshing change of pace that invigorated her zest for life. Was that all he was though? Entertainment? No. She refused to believe that. This could not possibly be the same feelings one has for a toy or a board game. There had to be at least something there. Right? It was a sad thought for her, to know that she had finally come to be the ice queen she felt she always had to be. After all these years of shutting down to those around her, of taking the safer route, maybe it was just too late to go back now. Maybe she _couldn't_ feel anymore. But if that were true, then why does the idea of never seeing him again hurt so damn much?

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, knowing that no matter what conclusions she draws on her own feelings, it still won't answer how he feels about her.


End file.
